Simples e Prático
by Yeshe Dawa
Summary: Camus só precisava resolver aquele problema. Só isso.


**Camus x Milo**

_**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Felizmente, porque sou sádica e faria muita maldade com eles.  
>Não, ninguém morre dessa vez. <em>

_**P.s.: **Céus, escrevi uma fic depois de anos afastada. Primeira vez que escrevo um shonen ai, críticas a vontade. Até porque eu mesma não gostei do final dela. Faltou algo._

* * *

><p>"<em>Existem momentos na vida onde a questão de se saber se se pode pensar diferentemente do que se pensa, e perceber diferentemente do que se vê, é indispensável para continuar a olhar ou a refletir" <em>

_ Foucault, M._

* * *

><p>Milo estava sentado na grama, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos, em uma colina próxima ao santuário onde ao longe se podia ver Camus treinando Hyoga. Suspirou, arrancando alguns matinhos.<p>

- Ora, se não é o escorpiãozinho aqui... – Afrodite se aproximou sorrindo, com as mãos nas costas e inclinando seu corpo para frente - Milo? – perguntou depois de apenas receber um olhar vago do amigo, continuou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta – Aconteceu alguma coisa Miluxo?

- Só estou cansado Dite. Essa nova vida de paz cansa mais do que a outra. – retrucou olhando os próprios pés.

- A vida de paz é? – sorriu irônico, sentando ao lado do outro – Desculpa Milo, mas essa não convenceria nem Kiki, que é uma criança.

- O que quer dizer? – fitou-o arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Que seu problema tem nome e armadura. – seus olhos passaram de Milo para Camus e novamente para o escorpião.

- O-o quê? – piscou várias vezes – Não! Claro que não. Você depois de morrer tantas vezes já não pensa direito, Peixes.

Afrodite nada disse, apenas continuou encarando o amigo durante minutos, nos quais Milo tentava manter o foco em qualquer coisa que não fosse o cavaleiro ao seu lado ou o que treinava Hyoga. Relaxou os ombros, dessa vez com o olhar fixo no chão.

- Está óbvio assim?

- Para alguém como eu sim. – Peixes riu, sabia que ele logo confessaria – Mas eu não entendo... Vamos, conte-me o motivo de você estar desse jeito.

Milo suspirou, de nada adiantaria enrolar Afrodite, ele acabaria conseguindo ouvir o que queria. Até porque há dias que estava com conversas que poderiam lhe render boas informações. Havia cavaleiros que eram ótimos observadores, mas se tratando de assuntos como aquele... Afrodite era mestre.

- Desde de que voltamos Camus não faz nada além de treinar o pupilo dele, entre outras tarefas. Ele sempre se manteve meio distante, todos sabem, mas agora está pior Dite! E eu que pensava que finalmente... – as palavras morreram no ar, não eram necessárias.

- Já conversou com ele?

- E tem como? É mais fácil fazer uma geleira falar do que o Camus. Toda vez que ele parece estar se permitindo ser um pouco menos razão, ele se fecha e não há deus no Olimpo que o faça falar. Olhe só, até eu já estou ficando com dó do pato. – ambos olharam para os que treinavam, Hyoga já tinha dificuldades para manter-se em pé.

- O que o patinho tem haver com tudo isso?

- Camus está nervoso e nem percebe que o pupilo dele já está quase indo ao encontro de Hades.

- Você não está preocupado com o pato. – afirmou olhando o amigo que mantinha os olhos no horizonte.

- Não.

- Mas também não está preocupado com o Camus _pelo treino_.

Silêncio.

- Ai Milo, Milo... Desde quando você pensa tanto? – Afrodite riu jogando a cabeça para trás – O que aquele pingüim não faz com você, não? E eu que pensei, logo quando voltamos, que vocês seriam os primeiros a se acertarem! – sorriu por fim, mas entendendo muito bem o escorpião.

Tinha suspeitas antes mesmo da guerra do santuário, mas nunca pudera conversar com calma, afinal a tensão de uma guerra sempre os perturbava. Contudo, agora era uma boa hora de recomeçarem suas vidas, e enfrentar antigas paixões.

- E se você...

- Hã-ahm. Não me venha cupido. – virou-se ao amigo.

- Mas eu ainda nem falei nada. – fez biquinho.

- Pensou.

- Só ia dizer para você parar de querer ser o que _**você**_ pensa que agrada ao Camus. E agir normalmente.

- Não minta.

- Por que eu mentiria Miluxo? – fingiu indignação. A verdade era que aquela 'pequena mente brilhante' já havia tido diversas idéias – Sou apenas um bom amigo que, preocupado com sua felicidade, acho melhor você agir logo.

-Pare de incentivar o Milo a aprontar Afrodite. – a voz fria fez Milo não retrucar ao amigo, olhando por cima do ombro viu Camus ao lado e Hyoga se afastando. Quanto da conversa ele teria ouvido? Pelo que o conhecia, talvez só a última frase. Ainda bem.

- Eu nem estava incentivando ele a aprontar. Mas... Qual o problema dele se divertir um pouco, Camus? – Afrodite arqueou sorrindo de canto – Você se importa?

- Problema algum. – respondeu indiferente, pousando os olhos no escorpião antes de se retirar.

- Ele é seu.

- Oi? – Milo ergueu as sobrancelhas, não entendendo as palavras.

- Ai lerdinho! Eu, Afrodite de Peixes, digo: o cubo de gelo é seu.

- Dite, você está bem? – retrucou incrédulo – Primeiro chega do nada querendo saber de tudo, depois vem querendo dar um de guru do amor, agora baixa o vidente? A deusa deve ter esquecido uma parte do seu cérebro na hora que te trouxe!

- Milo! De arrogante já basta o Shaka! – levou uma de suas mãos ao peito, fingindo indignação – Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me procurar. – pôs-se em pé e assim que lhe deu as costas parou – Só mais um conselho, confie mais nos seus instintos.

- Se conselho fosse bom...

- Quem disse que não irei cobrá-lo, queridinho? – olhou sobre o ombro, soltando uma risada fina antes de ir embora.

-!-

Camus sentiu a água gelada tocar seu corpo, fechou os olhos querendo, novamente, organizar seus pensamentos. Em vão. Logo ele, o mais racional de todos, tendo problemas para pensar com clareza. Talvez porque não tinha argumentos suficientes, talvez porque tivesse... medo.

- _Sacrebleu_!

Repreendeu-se por chegar àquela conclusão. Ele era um cavaleiro de ouro, como poderia ter ousado a concluir aquilo? Riu nervoso, passando a mão pelos cabelos.  
>Mas... Diabos! A quem ele tentava enganar? Era mesmo muita falta de sorte cair nas graças daquele animal peçonhento, a quem chamava de melhor amigo e que sempre o fazia voltar ao mesmo ponto.<p>

Sempre ali, sozinho. E com a mente a mil.

Não.

Dessa vez não.

Se passasse mais um mês com aquela pendência enlouqueceria. Ele podia tomar uma decisão sensata, não? Claro que podia. Depois de tantos dias pensando e se afastando, ele já podia pensar com um pouco mais de clareza. Era mais um problema apenas, e problemas devem ser resolvidos.

Era isso. Ele só precisava resolver.

Simples e prático.

* * *

><p>-!-<p>

Desceu as escadarias para o templo vizinho, tornara-se normal os cavaleiros se encontrarem às sextas feiras de noite para conversarem, quando não saiam. O espanhol acabara de chegar de uma temporada na Espanha e oferecera seu templo, prepararia Sangria.

Com os pés na entrada já podia ouvir a música e vozes altas conversando, há um ano isso era impossível de acontecer, sorriu discreto antes de entrar.

- Não se compara com a minha caipirinha, mas é gostosa. – dizia Aldebaran, o único que já havia experimentado a bebida em outra ocasião – Não se preocupe Mu, é só vinho. Ninguém fica bêbado com vinho.

- Estou vendo. – meneou a cabeça, rindo fraco, vendo o amigo dar altas gargalhadas com o espanhol enquanto Aioria contava alguma piada. Pegou duas taças da mesa e foi em direção a um divã onde Shaka estava sentado.

- Mas já estão assim? – Camus indagou se aproximando dos amigos.

- Não posso acreditar que Shion permita uma coisa dessas.

- Deixem eles se divertirem. – Mu entregou uma taça à Shaka, achando graça do mau humor do amigo – Não estão fazendo nada demais. – ofereceu a própria taça ao aquariano que recusou, mantendo-se em pé enquanto o outro se sentava.

- Nada demais...

- Virgem, você está bebendo.

- Como se fosse possível agüentar horas sóbrio aqui, Camus. E é apenas meia taça para a noite toda, não sou irresponsável. Vim mesmo com a esperança dos meus vizinhos irem embora antes de mim.

- Por quê? – indagou desviando os olhos daquele que dançava despreocupadamente com uma taça, que virou em alguns segundos.

- Tente meditar quando touro, gêmeos, câncer e leão devem passar pelo seu templo, bêbados! Por isso passei a freqüentar esses encontros, não adianta ficar em casa.

- "_O homem não foi feito para meditar, mas par agir_".

Shaka e Mu fitaram o ruivo, digerindo as palavras de tal, atônitos. Não era comum Camus falar algo digno de uma conduta impulsiva.

- _Jean-Jacques Rousseau_. – olhou de soslaio para os amigos, todos percebiam o que havia entre eles. Menos os envolvidos. Até Camus, racional e que não gostava de se envolver em assuntos pessoais, já considerava o caso grave – Acho que Milo já bebeu demais.

- E quando penso que já vi de tudo... – Shaka viu o aquariano se afastar.

Milo jogou a cabeça para traz, balançando o cabelo, levando a mão livre ao pescoç taças já tinha bebido mesmo? Riu quando Saga puxou o gêmeo pelo braço para se separar do escorpião, dançavam perigosamente perto demais. Kanon estava mais bêbado do que qualquer um, uma briga talvez?

Sua cabeça rodava, seu corpo estava mole ao ponto de já não sentir o chão quando andava, a música alta aumentava a adrenalina. Encheu mais uma vez a taça, mas antes que chegasse a sua boca alguém a tomou. Virou-se pronto a reclamar, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando sua visão embaçada melhorou.

- Camyu? – a voz mole denunciou o nível de embriaguez – Você demorou, quer uma bebida?

- Não, assim como você também deve parar.

- Por que deveria? – fez a voz sair um pouco mais firme, não importava o quanto bebia sempre conseguia encontrar uma forma de manter-se consciente, ou o mais próximo disso, dos seus atos e fala. Principalmente se a questão era com _ele_.

- Sabe que não deve beber tanto. – ergueu o braço, impedindo que o outro pegasse a taça – Estava dançando com o Kanon!

- Camus de Aquário, você fica dias sem nem ao menos me dizer 'bom dia' e agora vem querendo me passar sermão? Olha aqui... – foi interrompido ao ser empurrado por Shura, que perdeu o equilíbrio ao escorregar no liquido derramado no chão.

A música alta e o nível de álcool impediam que alguém prestasse atenção. Milo acabou esbarrando em Camus, que por sua vez derramou a sangria em sua camisa social preta. Tudo muito rápido. Shura se desculpou e logo apenas os dois estavam ainda abraçados, o ruivo impedindo Milo de fazer escândalo. Odiava brigas entre embriagados, era ridículo. Ignorou a roupa molhada e colocou a taça na mesa, arrastando o loiro para fora do templo, indo em direção ao próprio uma vez que o escorpião ainda tentava arrumar briga.

- Milo, acalme-se! – elevou o tom de voz, parando na entrada do templo de Aquário, segurando nos ombros do outro – _Mon Dieu_! Por isso eu digo para não beber, seu temperamento fica ainda pior!

- Já disse que você não pode me dar sermão nessas circunstâncias Camus! – esqueceu o motivo de ter sido arrastado até aquele lugar, sua mente não estava trabalhando direito, sabia disso. Porém saber que está bêbado não o torna sóbrio – Você é um egoísta. Ouviu? E-go-ís-ta. – colocou as mãos nos braços do francês em uma tentativa inútil de empurrá-lo.

- Milo, permita-me falar. – mantinha a calma, olhando fundo naqueles olhos azuis.

- Não! E pare de ser certinho desse jeito! Pare de sempre ser indiferente, de fingir que nunca sente nada, de sempre agir antes de pensar, de evitar a tudo. E principalmente, pare de cuidar de mim, Camus! – gritou a última frase, encolhendo os ombros em seguida.

Pelos deuses, porque estava falando aquilo? Era certo que por vezes agia e falava sem pensar, mas dessa vez estava demais.

"_Droga de bebida! Maldito espanhol que comprou tequila também!_"

Camus apenas aproximou mais os corpos, e por um breve instante Milo pensou ter visto um olhar diferente vindo dele, mas não saberia decifrar naquele estado, desviou os olhos para o chão.

- Você é uma pessoa difícil de lidar.

- Olha aqui...

- _Dieu_! Eu não terminei de falar. – o ruivo o repreendeu, apertando mais seus ombros.

Um breve silêncio pairou, o que ajudou a cabeça de Milo parar um pouco com os zunidos, auxiliando-o a pensar.

- _Mon ange... Pardon_. – sussurrou, fazendo Milo erguer novamente os olhos em sua direção.

- Não me venha com '_pardon_'. Me ignorou dois meses e agora...

- Milo... _s'il vous plaît_. Ouça-me. – fechou os olhos demoradamente, sabia que depois de dois meses trancado em seus pensamentos seria difícil fazer aquele aracnídeo ouvir em silêncio. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar, fitou de novo aqueles olhos azuis, os quais sempre tiveram um brilho que encantara o cavaleiro de gelo. Um brilho que somente seu Milo possuía.

- Não! – respondeu como uma criança mimada, começava a ter mais consciência de seus atos, mas ainda era difícil controlá-los – Camus... Por quê? Me diz, por que faz isso?

- Isso o que, _mon ami_?

- Isso! Por que me trouxe aqui? Por que de novo está cuidando de mim? Por que fica dias me tratando como um estranho e de repente aparece como se não tivesse feito nada? Aliás, realmente você não fez nada! Você... você... Ah Camus! Às vezes eu te odeio da mesma forma que te amo! – calou-se instantaneamente, abrindo mais os olhos antes de novamente mirar o chão.

"_Eu, a bebida e minha boca grande. Somos um triângulo perfeito!_".

Empurrou o corpo do aquariano com mais força, conseguindo se soltar dessa vez pelo ruivo não ter segurado-o. Após dois passos para longe do mesmo teve seu braço puxado, levando seu corpo de encontro com o outro. E antes que sua mente desse conta, agora um pouco mais lúcida, uma vez ciente do que deixara escapar, teve seus lábios tomados pelos frios de Camus.

Piscou algumas vezes, até onde se lembrava o impulsivo era ele. Sentiu a língua passar pelo seu lábio inferior, mas assim que abriu a boca o francês afastou o rosto, segurando firme na cintura do escorpião.

- Você é uma pessoa difícil de lidar Milo, e é meu melhor amigo desde que pisamos nesse santuário. Então preste atenção no que eu vou falar, porque não irei repetir, _oui_?

Ainda atordoado com o ato do ruivo, Milo apenas concordou com a cabeça. Não era todo dia que ele presenciava um momento daqueles. Agradeceu a todos os deuses por estar menos afetado pelo álcool.

- Talvez você esteja certo, talvez eu seja mesmo egoísta. Mas... Milo, acha mesmo que eu agiria enquanto eu não soubesse o que eu realmente sentia por você? Acha que eu seria capaz de fazer algo sabendo que poderia machucar você? Jamais jogaria nossa amizade à sorte, ainda que fosse egoísmo da minha parte. Você sabe, mais do que ninguém, que sempre desprezei emoções, considerava-as supérfluas demais. E... algo que fosse além de uma amizade, que não pudesse ser descrito no papel de forma concreta, me fazia temer. Ignorar. Descartar... – tocou o rosto do loiro com a ponta dos dedos, acariciando-o antes de continuar – Mas percebi que eu precisava encarar os fatos, pensar diferente de antes, porque já me sentia diferente. - tocou os lábios com o polegar - Há muito tempo você se tornou indispensável para mim.

- Oh... – olhou atentamente para o rosto em sua frente, tentando ter a certeza de que não era obra de alguma crise por conta da bebida ou um sonho.

E pela primeira vez ficou sem reação.

Era tudo o que queria ouvir, porém fora tão rápido que seu cérebro ainda processava os fatos. E ainda processava desde o momento em que conversara com Afrodite no começo da semana. De fato aquele peixe era bastante inteligente às vezes. Esqueceu-se de Afrodite tão rápido quanto se lembrou, então uma onda de felicidade começou a inundar seu corpo. Sentir aqueles braços ao redor de si, abraçando-o possessivamente era incrivelmente agradável.

- Espero que você não tenha cansado de esperar a boa vontade desse cavaleiro de aquário de encarar a verdade. – sorriu levemente.

- Como se fosse possível. – abraçou-o forte no pescoço com um grande sorriso – Ah Camus! Você é um idiota egoísta, mas eu jamais abriria mão de ter você. Repete o que disse? – seus olhos brilharam ao se encararem.

- Vou ignorar o 'idiota'. E não, já tinha avisado que não iria repetir. E não adianta fazer essa cara, não pense que sou como o Máscara, que se derrete quand...

Milo beijou-o com luxúria, agarrando os cabelos da nuca de Camus, que fora pego de surpresa. Agora voltaram aos seus papéis, o loiro novamente esqueceu-se de tudo e todos, eram apenas eles. Os lábios de Milo ainda possuíam um leve gosto de vinho, tornando o mais saboroso, mais prazeroso. Camus dava passos para trás, a fim de entrarem mais no templo enquanto possuía alguma consciência, deixando as mãos na cintura do escorpião para que sempre estivesse próximo.

Beijos.

Toques.

Gemidos abafados.

Em segundos os sapatos de ambos estava na sala, a camisa de Milo jogada no corredor e sua calça aberta. O loiro empurrou Camus contra a parede, pressionando seus corpos, mordia seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos exploravam o corpo tão bem definido.

- Ah Camus... Camus... Você fica extremamente excitante com esse cheiro de vinho. – mordiscou a orelha do ruivo, que apertou as nádegas com uma mão e com outra puxou o cabelo loiro soltando um suspiro. Abriu com urgência a camisa preta, que tinha uma grande mancha por causa da sangria derramada, jogando-a no chão, onde toda aquela roupa logo iria parar.

Milo teve a certeza de que fez certo em beber aquela noite, afinal era Camus que sempre o ajudava a ir para casa nessas horas. E como disse Afrodite, a bebida iria fazê-lo falar demais, falar o que deveria, ainda que não estivesse em seus planos beber tanto. Ainda que não soubesse o que falar.

Era isso. Ele só precisou resolver. Simples e prático.

**N/A:**

_Sim. Faltou a pegação. Mas as palavras sumiram e nada ficava bom. Desisti e ficou isso aí. Nunca irei me perdoar por isso._


End file.
